


Solve everything together

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 6





	Solve everything together

When Byleth arrive at the monastery and saw Claude who have grow and looked beautiful she was so happy to see him.  
She really loved him, because during the time of teaching Claude was one incredible friend and also teacher.

When they finally reunite, they hugged "I missed you teach"

"I'm here, I'm back, I will not leave anymore"

"I will not let you down, I will follow you and we will solve everything together"

Claude kissed the forehead of Byleth then said "Let me feel you, touch you, for prove it's not one dream that you are real near me"

"Of course"


End file.
